role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Paraboran
Paraboran (パラボランI Parabolan) is a giant cobra-like ice monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Paraboran doesn't have too much of a detailed personality; being pretty basic and following orders with hesitation. He appears to act as something of a hired thug and likes the cold. History Debut: I Feel A Deadly Breeze Paraboran made his first appearance in RP when Tsutabara summoned him down to Earth to help him get stronger and give him slaves. Tsutabara then commanded Paraboran to go to Cebu. Paraboran then teleported to Cebu and right away went to work. Paraboran fired his Cryo-Bolts down at many human civilians, freezing them and allowing Gokidon to try to capture some to be Tsutabara's slaves. However, before he could get any further, several tanks, and masers are sent to attack the aliens attacking Cebu. Paraboran fired his Cryo-Bolts down at the tanks and masers, freezing them instantly. Then NankaiGoji came in! Gokidon then ordered Paraboran to attack him; Paraboran then rammed against NankaiGoji threw several containers into Paraboran, but is rammed. NankaiGoji punched and slashed at Paraboran, to which Paraboran punched and slashed back at him as well. Nankaioji then fired his atomic breath against Paraboran, causing him to stagger back. Paraboran then fired out a Heat Ray from his mouth at NankaiGoji; then following it up by then firing a High-Frequency Noise Beam at NankaiGoji from his mouth, which temporarily creates an annoying unbearable noise against him; NankaiGoji then staggered around, trying to get rid of the annoying noise. Paraboran then rammed against him. Soon some jets and tanks then flew in, firing down upon the space monsters and NankaiGoji. Paraboran then fired his Cryo-Bolts at the jets, freezing them. Paraboran then fired some Cryo-Bolts against NankaiGoji's area, freezing the ground. NankaiGoji then blasted his Atomic Breath down against his area, melting the ice. Paraboran then fired another heat ray against him to which NankaiGoji managed to tank the heat ray, firing his atomic breath to Paraboran. Paraboran was hit by the beam, sparks flying off of him. Paraboran then whipped his tail against NankaiGoji. NankaiGoji then grabbed his tail and swung him around, then slamming him down to the ground. Paraboran then began to bombard the area with Cryo-Bolts to which NankaiGoji then fired his atomic breath against the Cryo-Bolts. The heat from afar then begins to melt the ice off of the humans and then they run off, fear of getting frozen again or getting burnt. Paraboran and Gokidon both charged at NankaiGoji, to which NankaiGoji then both hit them, slamming them down against the ground. Parabon charged up to one more attack, but then was blasted at by NankaiGoji's atomic breath, talking him down. Gokidon then ordered a retreat and then Paraboran then teleported aways, fleeing. Abilities * Cryo-Bolts: ''' Paraboran can fire two bolts of ice beams from the two orbs on his cobra-like hood. When fired at once, he can freeze a large crowd of humans all at once. If fired again at them, they will die and turn into snow. This can also be used on other kaiju, but it can only just freeze them temporarily. * '''Heat Ray: Paraboran can fire a yellow heat ray from his mouth against his enemies. * Teleportation: Paraboran can teleport place to place. As he does this, a warp will appear in the sky and he will blend in with it. * High-Frequency Noise Beam: Paraboran can fire a green beam that looks like a volume symbol at his opponents from his mouth. Once hit, his opponent will be forced to hear unbearably shrill and irritating noises for a limited time. Trivia * Paraboran is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Megaloman character as well as the first Megaloman character to get a page. * Paraboran's roar is modified Jiger roar. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)